Familia de Carnívoros o eso se suponía
by Trafalgar D. Water Rena
Summary: Si morir de la manera mas deprimente no fuese suficiente, encima renazco en KHR como la hermana pequeña de Hibari Kyoya, y para que quede en claro su familia no es lo que parece. Si quieres saber mas te invito a seguir leyendo. KHR no me pertenece pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece el OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que os guste mi nueva Historia, acepto opiniones y criticas constructivas. esta historia me ha ayudado ha hacerla mi amiga Monkey D. Umi. KHR no me pertenece pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece el OC.**

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Miranda Gomez, soy una chica española de 19 años de Edad, Con El Pelo de colores castaño y ondulado, piel Un poco bronceada y ojos castaños, de Mi Cuerpo no puedo quejarme ya Que Tengo buena DELANTERA, ademas de que mido 165 cm, era eso bueno los antes de morir, sorbo estoy muerta y no de los AEE Maneras bronceado heroicas, normales, o por enfermedad, noo, yo morí de la Manera mas deprimente, estupida y para mi Opinión, de la Manera Mas cómica Que Existe en Este Mundo, me mato ONU osito de gominola, si que, Que no estoy de broma Que en verdad me matado un osito de gominola de la ONU y Encima Uno de sabor a manzana, sueros mejor Que os lo Yes Sí.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA:

Acababa de salir de clase de Matemáticas (la cual sea tenia suspensa Como de costumbre) y fui directa a comprar mi similares suministro de gominolas y chocolates, despues de eso me fui directa a casa para Poder Disfrutar De Una agradable tarde viendo mi animado favorito KHR el Cual ya que visto 6 Veces y he leido el manga de otras 7 (Vale PUEDE que lo mio una mar obsesion Pero estoy segura de que hay muchos mas que Hacen Mismo lO), en Cuanto Llegue a casa cogi el portatil y me sente en el sofá, me puse a ver el capitulo en el Que Todos Los arcobalenos se reunian para Hacer las Pruebas a la familia de Tsuna, dios que lindos se Ven los arcobalenos (párr serte sincero tengo un énorme problema con los bebes pequeños adorables Y, ESO INCLUYE una Los arcobalenos), ESTABA comiendo ONU osito de gominola MIENTRAS ESTABA apunto de ver la parte en verde la que decidir atrapar a todos los arcobalenos CUANDO derrepente me atragante con DICHO osito de gominola, no podia respirar asi Que decidi · intentar ir Hacia la cocina a por Un poco de agua, Cuando Por el camino me tropece me cai y me golpee la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa del salón, y LUEGO Todo se volvio Completamente negro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Pues eso Que Asi fue de Como morí. Seguro que os estais preguntando Que Hay detras de la muerte, en mi Caso: Es todo negro, completamente oscuro, sin SE Puede ver nada, eso si llevo ONU buen rato oyendo Un monton de gritos, ESO Segun opinión millas de quiere significar Que estoy en el infierno, sIP estoy cien por cien segura de Que es el infierno. Al Parecer Mi tenia razon Madre, eso de Poner pegamento en las sillas de los Profesores que te suspenden, Dar ONU puñetazo a alguien que te coja gominolas y lo de decirle a un chaval Que intenta ligar contigo lo de Que Como se te Hacer Que Más Le Cortas Lo Que Le Hace hombre Y Que no te ESCUCHE Y es verdad intentes cortarselo al final de te manda Directamente al infierno, AUNQUE Si Se Supone Que es el infierno en mi opinión no deberia Haber Una luz y si el demonio espera que me acojone con Una luz y me arrepienta de mis actos VA listo, Porque PUEDE Que al chaval le dejase un traumatismo Pero lo busque Que estube yo sin aguantarle el resto del tiempo merecido la pena.

Espera algo Anda Mal, Desde Cuando hay luz en el infierno, Y Encima Se esta Haciendo mas grande, joder Que Estoy notando Como una mano gigantesca Me Esta cojiendo por el trasero y otra por la Cabeza, La Verdad estoy mas preocupada por la mano del culo, Cuando abra los ojos y DESCUBRA Quien es el dejenerado de la mano Condenada Se Va una acordar de quien soy yo. Mierda sin abrirlos CONSIGO, Pero aun puedo oir, de mi libras no te muajajaj.

\- Enhorabuena Señor y Señora Hibari, Es Una niña.- Espera ... ¿que? ¿Pero Se Puede sable En que clase de infierno que caido? Lo mas normales gritos es OIR, Dolor y súplicas Mezclado con miedo, ENTONCES ¿Por Qué narices el sujeto m Que Me Tiene En sus brazos Se esta riendo MIENTRAS dados enhorabuena? Dębe de estar ¿muy mal de la cabeza para Pensar Que caer en el infierno es algo bueno. Ademas ¿Acaba de Decir Hibari?

\- Mira cariño, tiene tu pelo, es tan Pequeña y se ve bronceado adorable.- Estoy Empezando un dudar de Que ESTO mar el infierno ya Que La Voz Que acabo de escuchar me da La Sensación de Ser un angel, asi Que estoy en el Cielo. Joder, En que clase de cielo hay gente que toca traseros, ¿no me Digas Que en el cielo estan todos los pervertidos? No hay por dios, Si Dios Esta oyendo mis Pensamientos then prefiero el infierno ...

\- Kyoya, Ven a Ver a tu adorable hermanita.- Espera, ¿Acaba de Decir Kyoya? ¿Hibari Kyoya de de KHR? Dios Retiro lo dicho, ni se te ocurra mandarme al infierno, AUNQUE PUEDE Que ni el cielo ni el infierno me quisiesen alli y por eso se renacido, y nada mas y nada Menos Que Como la hermana Pequeña de Hibari Kyoya. De Mientras discutia mentalmente con Dios (mejor DICHO conmigo Misma) tome nota de Como Las Manos del pervertido (el cual sea Resultados de la Búsqueda Ser ONU médico y Debo Decir Que da igual si lo era de Como Si no, es Cuanto DESCUBRA quien es lo atizo) were sustituídas por Unas mas Pequeñas, y mentalmente me maldije por no CONSEGUIR abrir los ojos, y con lo testaruda que soy volvi a intentarlo y para mi suerte y la de mi orgullo o testarudez (como quieras llamarlo) Logre abrirlos y para mi Desgracia lo unica Que vi Fue un monton de manchones borrosos, al Parecer es verdad eso de Que los bebes recien Nacidos no ven mas que manchones borrosos, Maldita mi Suerte, yo queria ver una mini adorable ONU Kyoya.

\- Oka-sama, ¿esta es mi hermanita? - Dijo El Manchón EL Debo Cual era de suponer Kyoya.

\- Si, ¿no crees Que es adorable? - Dijo ONU Manchon mas grande Que Kyoya La Cual supuse Que seria mi madre.

\- Hm, es mi herbívoro adorable.- espera ¿que? ¿Acaba de Decir mi herbívoro adorable? ¿De donde coño un Sacado ESO? lo unico Que Han DICHO es que se era su hermanita Y Que era adorable, ENTONCES ¿Por Qué cojones me ha Llamado herbívoro? Kyoya se que es asi por naturaleza, Pero joder que soy su hermana ¿no podria por lo Menos Tener un poco de favoritismo y llamarme carnivoro? Que Se Supone Que somos de La Misma Sangre, Decidido, Cuando Crezca voy a Darle Una Paliza y voy a enseñarle Quien es el herbívoro en La Familia.

\- Querido, ¿como se va a Llamar - Pregunto mi querido Manch ... quiero Decir mi madre querida.

\- Saori, Hibari Saori.- DIJO UN Manchon aun mas alto Que la mujer sea cual sea el Debo suponer era mi padre. Bueno, por lo Menos el nombre ningún mal this, me gusta. Por lo Menos SABE escojer los nombres, busque pues preparate Mundo Que aqui Llega Hibari Saori. No Puedo Esperar una Crecer.

 **Cuatro Años Despues:**

Despues de Pasar la Etapa de lactancia, la Cual No Me Sorprende Que los bebes olviden, por fin Deje de ver manchones y Pude ver con perfecta claridad, y asi Pude ver a mi querida familia, Mi Lo época Madre Que Se Puede Llamar Una Verdadera belleza japonesa, Tiene el pelo negro y liso Hasta la cadera, era de piel la palido con tonos rosáceos y Los ojos Eran de oscuro azul de la ONU, lo cual sea Daba la Sensación de Ser de hielo, en un Lo Que personalidad se refiere es Depende de con quien personaje Este con el personal de la "casa" y con los Trabajadores de la Familia Hibari es de personalidad fuerte y fria, Nunca Muestra ningun punto debil, con mi padre en Cambio Si està en solitario con el o con Nosotros Delante TIENE UNA personalidad ONU pelin Sádica y jugetona, coqueta seria la Palabra mas indicada, con Kyoya TIENE uNA terrible obsesion de Que Tiene Que comportarse mas lindo Y Que Deje de catalogar a la gente Como herbívoros, omnivoros o Carnivoros, esta tan obsesionada Que acabo vistiendolo con vestidos dur Una semana ante Hasta Que mi padre volvio de su Viaje de Negocios y lo descubrio, que ahi Una mancha en la Dignidad y la Infancia de Kyoya, No Me Extraña Que odie al Mundo. Conmigo en Cambio, TIENE UNA obsesion la cual sea si es escuchada por mi padre o mi hermano, se monta la tercera Guerra Mundial, Siempre Que Estamos solas (lo es Cual dificil ya Que mi Dios Padre la orden de Nunca Dejar a mi Madre A solas conmigo y Kyoya si PUEDE tambien lo evita) mi madre empieza la conversación del que en mi opinión no es Adecuada para Una niña de tan solo 4 años, de que Si se teñido un novio y de que Ella Quiere Ser abuela lo mas rapido Posible, ademas de que segun ella debe Ser ONU apuesto hombre Realmente, ya Que se niega un Tener nietos feos, solo para Dejar en claro algo, la charla Que Se Supone se da en la Etapa de la pubertad, mi mi Madre la dio a los 3 años Encima y medio y me la dio con una pelicula porno, Ahora podeis entendre por Que no me Dejan Estar a Solas con Ella. Un padre millas Es Un poco mas facil de describir, es la viva imagen de Kyoya de 10 años en El futuro, y en personalidad, bueno Con Todo El Mundo Es Igual Siempre es serio y meticuloso, fuerte e Igual Que mi madre, sin la Muestra Ninguna Debilidad, AUNQUE CUANDO Dije Que mi padre era igual con Todo El Mundo una lo mejor menti Poco ONU, conmigo Es Lo Que se llama sobreprotector padre de la ONU, pegajoso, acosador y molesto, sabes lo siniestro Que es ver una ONU Hibari adulto con una sonrisa de angelito, ¿no? pues que suerte la tuya, Por Que te juro que eso de mas miedo que ver una Gianini en gayumbos, osea Que No Es Una Imagen Que quieras ver. Y Como no, LUEGO this una mini ONU Kyoya Que Como podeis Imaginar, en personalidad es Igual Que En El animado y en el manga, quitando Que Reacciona Igual Que mi padre en Cuanto SE ENTERA de que me lo acercado un chico, me dan Pena los Niños, y tambien se Llegado a la conclusión de que Voy a Estar soltera por el resto de mi vida, ya que es imposible ENCONTRAR a alguien mas fuerte que ESTOS DOS Y que Pase los estandares de mi madre. Un casi se me ha olvidado: Añadir Que llevo Intentando Dar Una Paliza un Kyoya Desde Que aprendi un andar, voy a Dejar en claro Una Cosa, no es nada facil, es mas bien imposible, todavía no se conseguido Que Deje de llamarme "su herbívoro adorable" Y Es Que Encima Parece Que se divierte con los que hago Intentos de atizarle, pues nada, Que no Manera heno. Tambien esta la parte en La que se decubierto Que puedo ver Que tipo de llamas Posee la gente y tambien su aura (AUNQUE yo Diria mas SUS Intenciones, Pensamientos Y Si me mienten) Lo de las llamas Veo UNA especie de Ponto de colores QUE ES la llama en la zona del corazon mas y contraindicaciones de mar grande mas fuerte es la Persona ademas de Que Si el color de es muy intenso SIGNIFICA Que la llama es muy pura, en Cuanto a Lo Que yo llamo auras lo descubri Gracias a padre mi, ya Que CUANDO hablaba con SUS subalternos, el aura de un su época Alrededor una leve capa de Color oscuro Alrededor de Su Cuerpo, Pero en Cuanto me Vio su aura Combio drasticamente y empezé a ver margaritas a se Alrededor, te juro Que Eso es Realmente aterrador, pues eso que puedo VER las intenciones y las llamas Pero no se lo que DICHO a nadie.

Bueno, depués de cuatro años que estado Realmente aburrida, quitando mis Intentos de golpear un Kyoya, mal Conversaciones secretas con mi madre y mis Intentos de huida de mi padre, estuve Bastante aburrida ASI Que para quitarme el aburrimiento decidi Ponerme a Leer y ACABE leyendome la Biblioteca ENTERA de la Familia Hibari (¿cual es la mas grande Que CUALQUIERA Que alla en la Ciudad) de memoria, la Memoria de el Cuerpo de un bebe es Como una esponja, y decidi Pasar a Hacer matemáticas, ¡yo, MATEMÁTICAS !, Y aun asi no consegui quitarme el aburrimiento de Encima, Como no, ESO no del paso desapercibido por mis Padres y ya Que ya sabia Muchas Cosas, segun era Ellos Un genio y prodigio de la ONU (ja, yo prodigio de la ONU, Claro y then por Que es mi otra vida suspendía ¿eeh?) tomaron la decisión de la ONU Ponerme tutor para enseñarme una defenderme, ¿que clase de esa decisión es? yo no necesito tutor ONU mediocres Que Me enseñe sí Aprender solita, MIS por Desgracia Quejas sin were escuchadas y al final de acabaron Llamando al Condenado tutor, del cual sea obviamente tenia intencion de deshacerme, Como él DICHO anteriormente tengo mucho orgullo y soy muy testaruda. CUANDO hiba a conocer a mi nuevo (temporal) tutor me detuve en seco encuanto mi padre abrio La Puerta Que Nos separaba de mi tutor y Nosotros, ya Que la Persona que ESTABA Al Otro Lado era ni más ni menos Que El arcobaleno de la tormenta fon, en Cuanto lo vi me fije en tres Cosas: la Primera era su llama Que en mi opinión si llega una Ser mas pequeño no se le Veria ya era Que énorme Y Su época de color ONU rojo Realmente intenso, Segundo aura do el cual sea mi ESTABA Diciendo que se era peligroso Estar cerca de el, la Cual CAMBIO drasticamente al verme, Igual Que mi padre, era de cual sea lo preocupante del ya La Vez provocara Que Lo Tercero En Lo que me fije se intensificara lo era de cual sea la época Que jodidamente adorable, Llegamos Y a la situacion de mi lado Que obseso de lo adorable se encendiese y se hiciese ONU esprim y lo abrazara, lo Cual Causo Que:

Mi padre se pusiera celoso drasticamente, ya Que una é, lo l Nunca se Abrazado, Mas Bien huyo de el. El aura de Fon cambiase instante de la ONU a Uno de asombro y curiosidad. El aura de Fon le saliesen Mas Flores Alrededor, junto con UNOS tonos de colores blanco, Lo Que provoco Que Lo abrazase mas fuerte.

Despues de Mi pequeña epifanía, mi padre me presento un Fon, AUNQUE en si yo ya lo conocia y No Creo Que dijese Algo que yo no supiese Ya o eso pensaba yo.

\- Akiko, te presento un nuevo tutor Fon, tu, ademas de Que es tu tio- ESO Explica el PARECIDO Que Tienen, por fin se ha Resuelto el misterio de Por Que Hibari y Fon se parecen- y tambien es tu padrino.- Vale , voy a admitir Que eso no me lo Esperaba, Esto Es genial, ademas de Tener al Arcobaleno de la tormenta Como tutor (el Cual es Conocido por Ser igual de sadico Que Renacido en solitario Que Fon Lo Oculta Detrás de una Sonrisa), TAMBIEN ES mi tio y ademas mi padrino, no se si deberia alegrarme por Tener un bronceado algo adorable cerca o deprimirme por Que estoy 100 por 100 Segura de Que no voy a salir viva del Entrenamiento. Me Estoy Empezando una arrepentir por haberme quejado De que ESTABA aburrida y replantearme lo de leer de otras 2 veces mas Toda La biblioteca.


	2. mi mayor enemigo, Daiki

**Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido, ademas de que acepto comentarios y opiniones para mejorar la historia, la cual me ha ayudado ha escribirla mi amiga Monkey D. Umi. KHR no me pertenece, pertenece Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece el OC.**

* * *

¿Recordáis cuando os dije que no saldría viva del entrenamiento? todavía sigo con vida, pero eso no quita que no sea un completo infierno, ¿quien en su sano juicio manda a una niña de 4 años de edad a subir tropecientos (se que ese numero no existe, pero para mi lo mismo me da) peldaños a las 6 am? y eso solo como calentamiento ya que después tenia que despejar la mente con meditación (en la cual me quede dormida), cultivar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma con yoga (en la cual no se como me acabe haciendo un barullo con mis propias extremidades el cual no conseguir deshacer) y luego como guinda del pastel me toco correr 12 vueltas al rededor de mi casa (y al igual que el resto de cosas que hice me ahogue a mitad de camino, y que conste no me podéis reprochar nada ya que es enorme la condenada casa). Y encima me dice que lo hace para darme mas resistencia, resistencia mis narices lo vi reírse de mi desgracia cuando me caí en la 5ª vuelta a la casa, y si eso no fuese suficiente a mi padre le dio por ser mas irritante, pegajoso y molesto desde que esta Fon aquí, ya que cada vez que estoy lo suficiente cerca de Fon para llegar a abrazarlo mi padre aparece de la nada y me aleja de él, tengo la sospecha de que o tiene cámaras por toda la casa o me a puesto algún tipo de sensor de proximidad que le advierte si estoy muy cerca de Fon, aunque lo mas probable es que sean ambas opciones, todavía me acuerdo cuando le dio la venada de ponerme un rastreador en las bragas, si no estoy de broma de verdad que me puso un rastreador un las bragas, ademas en todas y cada una de ellas, obviamente tome la decisión de darle una lección y coger un par de bragas y ponerse las en la cabeza a un perro callejero que pasaba al lado de casa, mi padre y un grupo de sus mas fieles hombres acabo corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta que se dieron cuenta del engaño, la cara que puso mi padre cuando descubrió el engaño no tenia precio. Así que como al parecer no había aprendido la lección, decidí que le molestaría un poco.

\- Fon-sensei, ¿quiere darse un baño conmigo?- en cuanto le pregunte eso el aura que le rodeaba cambio drástica mente demostrando me que la pregunta le pillo por sorpresa ya que el aura se puso de un color rojo igual de intenso que su llama lo cual significaba que le daba un poco de vergüenza, ademas de que se oyó un estruendo en la planta de arriba al cual lo siguió unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia nosotros, así que debí suponer que mi padre había escuchado la pregunta y no le gusto la idea. Cuando Fon iba a responder la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi padre no muy contento y para mi sorpresa iba acompañado de Kyoya el cual parecía que iba a matar a alguien, no se si eso era muy buena señal que digamos, pero decidí poner eso a mi favor.

\- Kyo-nii, ¿tu también te quieres bañar conmigo?- Al decir eso la cara de Kyoya cambio drástica mente de una de cabreo a una de sorpresa pero al parecer la idea le gusto ya que su aura cambio y a su alrededor podía ver ¿rosas moradas? espera ¿Kyoya esta sonriendo? si no fuese por que he estado 4 años con el abría entrado en modo fangirl y me hubiera abalanzado hacia él, que demonios si yo hago lo que quiero.

\- Kyo-nii este mas guapo cuando sonríe.- dije yo mientras abrazaba a Kyoya el cual se puso tenso por el abrazo repentino pero se relajo después de un rato y me empezó a acariciar la cabeza revolviendo me el pelo en el proceso.

\- Saori-chan, Oto-chan también se quiere bañar contigo.- dijo mi padre mientras me miraba con un puchero y ojos de cordero degollado, lo cual le daba un aspecto cómico y a la vez un poco perturbador verlo así. Por desgracia para el yo no iba a darle la alegría de bañarse conmigo.

\- No, yo no me quiero bañar con Oto-chan, yo solo me quiero bañar con Fon-sensei y con Kyo-nii.- le dije mientras veía que con cada palabra se hundía mas y mas en la depresión, al parecer mi plan estaba resultando.

\- Saori-chan, Kyoya y yo estaremos encantados de bañarnos contigo.- dijo Fon con una de sus sonrisas mientras me miraba para luego pasar a mirar a Kyoya el cual uso su habitual "hmm" y en asentimiento de cabeza.

Así que como podéis imaginar ahora mismo estoy con Fon y Kyoya dando me un baño, mientras Kyoya me lavaba el pelo y yo jugando pon las burbujas de jabón (en algún momento me tendré que comportar como la niña de 4 años que soy) mientras Fon estaba en la bañera mirándonos con una sonrisa la cual esta vez no parecía que tuviese un lado oculto ya que su aura era una de relajado y alegría.

\- Hiyori, voy a echar te agua para quitarte el jabón del pelo.- me dijo Kyoya, se lo que estáis pensando ¿no se supone que tu nombre es Saori? pues si mi nombre es Saori pero a Kyoya le a dado por llamarme Hiyori el cual significa pollito en japones ya que según Kyoya soy un herbívoro adorable y como lo mas adorable es un pollito pues eso.

\- Kyo-nii te he dicho que no me llames así, no me gusta.- dije yo poniendo un puchero mientras me giraba para verlo para ver si así conseguía que dejase de llamarme así, pero para mi desgracia no único que conseguí fue una de esas sonrisas de medio lado.

\- Te dejare de llamar así cuando consigas ganarme en un cuerpo a cuerpo.- dijo todavía sonriendo, mierda eso no se vale.

\- Ya lo veras, cuando acabe el entrenamiento con Fon-sensei te ganare y conseguiré que dejes de llamarme así.- al parecer eso hizo gracia a Kyoya y a Fon ya que ambos se empezaron a reír.

\- Para eso tienes que conseguir no dormirte, ni desmayarte en el proceso.- dijo Fon mientras todavía se reía de vez en cuando.

\- Yo no pienso rendirme, lo voy a lograr voy a dar mas del 100% de mí, no mejor aun, voy a dar el 200%.- después de decir esto me di cuenta de mi error y deseaba que Fon no lo hubiese escuchado o que por lo menos que no lo tuviera en cuenta, para mi desgracia si lo había oído y se lo había tomado en serio.

\- Es bueno saber que estas tan motivada, entonces tendré que duplicar te el entrenamiento.- mierda, mierda y mas mierda, si es que no se para que narices abriré mi boca, si cada vez que lo hago empeoro la situación, ahora si que no creo poder sobrevivir a este entrenamiento. De esto voy a culpar a Kyoya, si todo es su culpa, si muero voy a pedir que en mi lapida pongan "murió a causa de su estúpido hermano", y así que eso lo persiga de por vida.

 **XXX POV:**

Mientras Saori, Kyoya y Fon hablaban tranquilamente en el baño una persona se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta intentando escuchar lo que decían, dicha persona resulto ser el padre de los hermanos Hibari el cual estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y maldecía en voz baja a Fon y a el mismo por ponerlo como tutor de Saori.

\- Maldito seas Fon, yo también quería tener un baño con mi querida hija, por lo menos podrías haberla pedido que me dejase ir también y encima mi propio hijo me ha traicionado, se supone que habíamos hecho una alianza ¿por que narices te alias con el enemigo traicionando de paso a tu padre? yo también quiero un baño con mi princesita.

Por desgracia estaba tan distraído maldiciendo que no se dio cuenta de la puerta del baño en la que tenia apoyada la oreja se abrió de golpe haciendo que se cayese hacia adelante, después de procesar lo ocurrido mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de su querida hija a la cual estaba empezando le a salir un aura oscura, mientras tanto Kyoya y Fon miraban la escena con caras de desaprobación y alguna mirada divertida.

\- Saori-chan, estoy tan contenta de que no te allá pasado nada malo, Oto-chan estaba muy preocupado por ti...- no logro terminar la frase ya que su hija le había lanzado la mirada mas gélida que pudo reunir.

 **SAORI POV:**

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, a ver es cierto que el muy idiota me a puesto rastreadores en las bragas pero joder que de eso a espiarme mientras me baño hay un buen cacho y encima me dice que estaba preocupado, de esta no se libra, no quería llegar a esto pero no me ha dejado otra opción.

\- Daiki-san ( **es el único que se me** **ocurrió** ), me gustaría que se mantuviese alejado de mi de ahora en adelante.- después de terminar la frase pude ver como mi padre casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo ya que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre en vez de decir le Oto-chan. deje de mirar a mi padre y pose mi mirada en Fon y Hibari los cuales estaban dando miradas de comprensión a mi padre, él se lo a buscado.


End file.
